Eris the Goddess of Discord
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: It was not long after Shiryu sacrificed his eye sight, but until they meet a girl at the bar she was able to heal him and he got his eye sight back. Now Sacntuary is after the girls's mysterious Eris Sheild. What happens? Read on!
1. Meeting the Eris beholder

It was a slow night, a few days after a battle between the Bronze knights and Sanctuary. Seiya and the others all went a bar to talk out plans for the next encounter with Sanctuary. Princess Sienna gave them the night off until she could more information on what was truly going on at Sanctuary as well as trying to find the best doctors to repair Shiryu's eyes. Even though he couldn't see his friends still treated him the same and took him with them to the night bar where they could at least try to relax at. 

"Man! Dudes…I'm too depressed and worried to even party", Hyoga grumbled after finishing his third drink already. 

"You aren't the only one", Seiya said looking at the stage, "Maybe we could stay until after the show. Looks like a good band is playing tonight."

"You doing ok Shiryu?" Shun asked. "Yeah, I'm fine", Shiryu was still depressed about losing his eye sight but didn't have any regrets because it went to a noble cause of saving all of his friends. 

"Heay man, you can still have fun. I can round up some cute girls for ya if that'll make ya feel better"; Hyoga joked with his jester smile. 

"Anymore drinks boys?" asked the young bartender that looked no older than them. She had waist long wavy red hair and the neon green eyes that seemed to hold a lot of pain in them behind a mask. But what could the knights say, that didn't exactly know her. 

"Yeah, I'll have another of the same as before", Hyoga answered, "So what's a cute thing like you doing here?" Hyoga was trying to woo her. "Waiting…" she answered. 

"Waiting?" Hyoga smiled flirty, "Waiting for me I hope? What's your name? Hyoga is mine."

"Memori", she answered. "Odd name but pretty like you", Hyoga said as she placed down his drink, "Well enjoy the show in a few minutes."

Then a waiter looking young man walked into the serving area and whispered something in her ear. 

"Now? Why?" Memori asked with bit of a shocked look as the waiter informed her on more things. 

"We'll just see about that. I dare them to try", Memori grinned, and "C'mon it's time" She was a very tiny girl a few inches shorter than Shiryu and she was seemed anorexic skinny seeing how tiny her waist was and her flat stomach. She had on a cute belly tight T-shirt along with some baggy pants that were all ripped and torn. She had quickly braided her hair back as her bangs slimy fell straight over the sides of her thin face and to her shoulders. 

The waiter looking boy and her went off and joined a few others on stage. That chatted a moment and then began to play. The girl, Memori, was a very talented singer along with a very skilled band of players. It impressed even Shiryu even though it wasn't his type of music hearing it was hard-core emo but not punk emo. After about an hour Memori returned back behind the bar as the boys of the band took over. 

"Wow pretty and talented, I like", Hyoga began to flirt again with her but she said nothing back seeing she was distracted by other means. 

'Something's not right', Shun whispered to Seiya sensing something about her and something soon to go on. 

The girl immediately looked Shun and Seiya as if she were looking into their souls as her attention was suddenly drawn to the doors. There walked in three men of all muscular, badass punks that you really didn't want to mess with. They immediately went to the bar and sat down close to the Bronze knights as Memori looked away and began cleaning glasses to avoid them for as long as she could. 

"Heay bar keep! Drinks!" one ordered harshly at her as if he somehow knew her. Memori calmly filled three glasses knowing what they wanted and took it over to them. The leader looking punk grabbed her wrist and pulled her half way over the bar. 

"Let go…" Memori warned harshly as the Bronze knights couldn't help but listen in and stand by. 

"Sorry baby but we had a deal…you know I don't like cowards…backing out an all", he said to her. 

"I'm glad I did!" Memori snarled as she yanked her hand away. "You little…no one gets out of a deal with me you little snot nosed…" then he went to jump over the bar when Memori had socked him in his stomach. She jumped up on the bar ready to defend herself. Just then the band of boys on stage knew what they had to play. They began to play the Ill Nino song 'How can I live'. The hard angered beat pumped and energized Memori in so many ways to keep her going. 

'I am so alike you, in so many ways. I know I'm just a copy that carries on the stain', as the boys sang and played Memori and the other guy just went all out, 'But, We make the same mistakes. Cause, We are one in the same. But, We leave behind the stain. I cannot seperate. All that lies in me, all that dies in me. How can I live without you? All that lies in me, all that dies in me. How can I live without you?' 

Memori was the one kicking most of the ass against he other guy. She only got hit a few times while doing her skillful attacks of Judo and some street fighting mixed together, 'I am your mirror image, I'm all you left behind You made me what I am, Then who the hell am I? But, We make the same mistakes. Cause, We are one in the same. But, We leave behind the stain. I cannot seperate. All that lies in me, all that dies in me. How can I live without you?' 

Through the whole dual between the two, Memori was the one that really gave the Bronze knights the chills that were was something about her that wasn't normal like she was secret knight or something. But they watcher her as she fought with the music guided most of her moves that made her like silver liquid, slick and fast, almost untouchable, 'Why, Yo no entiendo porque, I know that our lives are the same, Y mi vida, Is just a guessing game. A dirty stain that I cannot play. But I follow your steps, in the same way that you just walked away, And pushed the way through', then Memori had knocked the man down on the bar as she straddled him down, 'I...will...not...live!' She leaned close to his face and went to his right ear as she sang along to the next verse, 'Do you think of me? Do you dream of me? I always dream about you', 

Then she slipped over his left ear and sang the next verse as she placed her hand on his face, 'Do you think of me? Do you dream of me? I always dream about you', then she just lifted his face and bashed his head down into the counter top brutally that when she got up he fell on the floor with a nose bleed and his mouth bleeding, 'All that lies in me, All that dies in me',

 Then one of the buddies got up on the counter and tried to fight her but Memori merely punched him once and he was knocked to the ground, ' How can I live without you? All that lies in me, all that dies in me. How can I live without you?' then with the fading vibrations of the cords a gunshot went off. Then the three thug guys ran out before cops showed. 

Memori jumped off behind the counted holding her stomach as it was tense. Then a fat man walked out and began yelling at her, "What the hell! I though people weren't after you anymore! Don't ever let this happen again! Are you listening?" Then the man grabbed her arm and instinctively Memori twisted around and cornered him against the counter of the bar with a hidden knife at his throat. 

"Don't fuck with me now, got it!" Memori yelled back at him. "That's it! You're fired!" the fat boss said. "Good! At least I'm free from this hell hole!" Memori said as she withdrew her knife back in her pocket. Then she reached under the counted for what looked like a silver box with Greek engravings on it but it wasn't a box but in the shape of a tear. That instant Seiya and the others thought the exact same thing that she maybe a knight, ally or foe. Memori strapped the tear box on her back and went to jump the counter. But when she did she, the wound in her stomach hurt and she fell onto Shiryu's lap on accident. 

"You ok?" Shiryu asked after he smelt the blood scent and also felt a wet stop on her shirt when he tried to help her up. Memori didn't answer but with her pride keeping her on her feet she just walked out. 

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Seiya asked. "Yeah, she must be some kind of knight", Shun said, "Let's go…she hurt…we gotta help."

Memori didn't even get past the second block from the bar when she fell against the wall and fainted from the pain. No later did the Bronze knights run up to see her lying there. Hyoga and Seiya put her arms around there to walked her off but Shun had driven their car around and they all piled in, as Shun drove off to their whereabouts. 

Memori woke up with blurry vision at first as she saw a fuzzed head with blonde hair above her. When her vision came to view she saw Hyoga looking down on her. Memori jumped up and was about to ready herself to fight from being startled. 

"Heay, calm down! We only helped you", Hyoga stated. "Helped me? Why?" Memori asked as she looked around seeing she was in what looked to be a living room apartment and saw the other guys from the bar in the living room. 

"You got shot from the gun I heard", the blinded Shiryu stated as Memori looked under her shirt to see finely wrapped bandages around her stomach. 

"Oh…so you heard it too", Memori said as if ashamed she was in wounded like that. 

"What's with this box?" Seiya asked holding up the tear shaped box of Greek engravings in it. 

"Why ask?" Memori asked wanting answers from them, "You're not from Sanctuary are you?"

"You know about Sanctuary?" Shun asked. "Oh course, they've been after my ass for quiet some time. And you guys?" Memori asked. 

"The Bronze Knights", Shiryu answered. "What armor is that anyway?"

"I don't…want to say…" Memori said looking away from it. "Why not?" Hyoga asked. 

"B/c…it only causes trouble for others, knights or not. I don't know why Sanctuary is so interested in it", Memori stated, "All I know is that there is a symbol on it that is Eris the goddess of discord's sign on it."

"Eris…that's pretty strong…what's its power?" Seiya asked. 

"Not it's power my power", Memori said. 

"Power?"

"Somehow that thing found me. Well lets see how can I explain this…ok believe what you want but I have these 'powers'", Memori started out, "Like telepathy, telekinesis, some others that I'm getting used too. Somehow that armor was attracted to my power and well…I somehow became a target for this Sanctuary I've heard about on the streets. You won't believe how many thugs are dying to join that thing."

"Well…sounds a little outrageous but at this point we can believe anything", Hyoga said eyeing Shiryu. Memori saw the bandages around Shiryu's eyes and began to wonder. Memori went over to Shiryu and sat on her knees before him. Shiryu heard her and he looked straight at her as if he really did see her. Memori began to use her powers and read what happened to him. 

"Oh…I'm sorry…if I knew you guys earlier I could have helped with that other telekinetic", Memori stated, "Maybe I can help…"

"It's no use", Shun said depressed on the matter, "Nothing is medically wrong with his eye…he just can't see."

"That Medusa shield, wasn't it?" Memori asked to make sure. "How do you know that?" Hyoga began to freak that she knew all of that. 

"Didn't I just say that I was telepathic, or did I shutter? Anyway…all of you guys had it in your thoughts still about the incident", Memori stated, "But good deeds shall be rewarded."

"There's nothing that can restore my eye sight", Shiryu stated again. 

"I honestly think it was very noble and loyal of you to give up a precious sense for friends", Memori stated as if she were there when the incident happened, "And good deeds should always be rewarded. I have that kind of power of healing…a little enhancement thanks to that armor I have. You mind if I try it out?"

"Try it? Are you saying you never used it before?" Hyoga asked. 

"Well…once but that was on open wounds. But eyesight…I maybe able to restore if for you", Memori said, "Plz, let me try?"

"Shiryu…maybe she can help, it wouldn't hurt to let her try", Seiya said.  "You guys are way to trusting of a stranger", Shiryu sated looking the other way, "Besides how do we know she's not lying?"

"Stubborn! How else could I have stated that Medusa shield and that you blinded yourself to save everyone? Besides…you guys have to let me prove I'm not lying so then you can trust me." "She's right Shiryu", Hyoga stated as everyone else agreed. 

"Fine…" Shiryu gave us to easily. "Ok! Now…just clear your mind and concentrate on seeing, ok?" Memori instructed. Shiryu did as she said and thought on seeing things again. Memori concentrated her powers of healing on him. She reached up and touched his eyes and whispered something under her breath. She repeated herself several times. 

"Ok, that should do it I hope", Memori said, "I'm still knew to the healing but I think it worked." 

"One way to tell", Seiya said. Memori reached for the back of Shiryu's head and unwrapped his bandages, "Ok, you can open your eyes now", Memori said. Shiryu's opened his eyes but everything was bright for a second, then fuzzy seeing fuzzy figures until it began to clear out. Then he got a glimpse of sight for the first time in days. He saw Memori smiling at him hoping for a successful answer that it worked. Shiryu first looked around to see everyone waiting for an answer. 

"So, did it work?" Hyoga asked. "It…it did…I can see", Shiryu was astounded that Memoir, a girl from nowhere, was able to do such a thing for him. 

"I can see", he announced once again. "Well…it worked…" Memori said proud of herself. 

"Thank you so much. I'm greatly indebted to you", Shiryu thanked. "Heay, no problem", Memori assured, "You deserved it. No debts or anything. Besides you already paid me back…by letting me try this."

"We should celebrate!" Hyoga yelled as his party boy instincts kicked in. "Now isn't the time!" Shun reminded, "We have to keep ourselves isolated from society b/c of", he was interrupted. 

"Actually…the people you're thinking about aren't in the city anymore…that won't be back for a couple weeks", Memori stated, "I've already done a search…they're gone. SO it's safe for a while. So why not go out. I know a couple of great clubs around here", Memori giggled. 

"I already like her. How about it guys! I'll buy drinks for ya all", Hyoga was trying to bribe them. 

"No need for that either", Memori said, "Connections can go along way. We really wouldn't have to pay a dime" Memori assured, "C'mon it'll be fun."

"If it's for free then I ain't complaining", Seiya said already convinced. Everyone agreed wanting to party. "On one condition though", Memori stated, "We gotta go back to that bar from last night. I need to pick up a few something."

"What could that be?" Seiya asked. "I need to pick up my guitar and my amp. That's it", Memori assured, "I have people who owe me favors."

"Ok then, let's get going!" Hyoga said. 


	2. The Rave

The guys took the small car and stuffed themselves in and went to the bar from the other night. Memori went in and came out with a guitar case and a medium amp and she just stuffed those in the truck. Then she directed Hyoga, the driver, where to go. 

It wasn't a big place but it was a place where no one would think she'd be at so then it could be safe for her and the others to party till their hearts' contempt. 

The Bronze knights and Memori just walked in and as soon as they took a seat a guy happily called out to Memori and walked up to them. 

"Bimmy!" Memori called back as the two hugged, "Heay, dude what's up?" "Nothing, I heard you got fired at your job and that you go into a fight there", the handsome blond said wanting answers from the street rumors. 

"Yeah well…I wasn't getting paid enough plus I owed those guys a favor by beating them up", Memori chuckled. 

"Ok well since you're here and I owe billions of favors everything for you and your guests is on the house, ok? Just go enjoy yourselves", the blond said and walked off. 

"He seemed nice", Seiya said. "Bimmy? Oh yeah, the ol' bastard since has a bit of sweetness in him. Plus him and me have been through shit. So we always got each other's backs in situations", Memori gave a quick explanation. 

"It looks a bit pack tonight, this place popular?" Hyoga asked. "Not really but it's getting there", Memori said, "What's wrong Shiryu? You look kinda…blarg."

"You're doing such a nice thing for all of us. I kind feel guilty I can't do anything to make up for it, especially for returning my sight", Shiryu answered. 

"Hmm…well…you could start by dancing with. C'MON!" Memori dragged Shiryu from his stood and dragged him out on the dance floor. Memori could tell the dance floor knew him since it was a rave and a mosh pit at the same time. Memori just let her body go with the music and left Shiryu standing there dazed at her beauty and grace even as she danced. 

"C'mon Shiryu", Memoir giggled out, "Dance!" "I don't know how, not to this kind of music anyways", Shiryu said over the music. "It had no steps it's all free style! C'mon just let yourself go! Even if you do like the music, just dance!" Memori laughed as she let herself go again. After a while Shiryu got the hang of it and loosened up and danced almost as wild as Memori. After a long while the two joined the others at the bar. 

"Well looked like you two had fun", Shun teased. "Yep, it was", Memori, said unshy of how much fun it was. Bimmy leaned over the bar to her and held out a wrapped package of something. 

"No you didn't!" Memori got all excited. "Go on, I got them especially for you", Bimmy smiled as Memori opened the pack of glow sticks, one red and the other neon green. 

"Ok…everyone! If you'll take a look over to the bar you'll see our one and only Memori!" the singer on stage announced as the lights all turned on Memori and Memori looked to the smiling Bimmy, "go on!" Bimmy chuckled, "I know you want a Rave!"

Memori stood up on the bar counter, snapped the glow sticks, and waited for a rave song. 

The fast hardcore techno started and Memori just let herself lose. She just raved along with the glow sticks tailing lights behind her movements in the dark. She made it spectacular with her rhythm and style. It seemed entrancing like a spell over everyone as they watched and danced along free style dancing. She seemed to hype up the mood for everyone in club, even the Bronze knights were so impressed each of them wanted to get up and dance. After the long techno song ended everyone returned to their groups and hangouts with their people and Memori sat down with the other guys. 

"Damn! That was so awesome! Teach me!" Hyoga begged. "It's not hard. I mean a baby can do it", Memori stated as if it weren't anything.  They stayed at the club until late about three in the morning and they all left. 


End file.
